XCOM: Last, Best Hope of Humanity
by FenrisAD
Summary: "In light of the recent extraterrestrial incursion, this council of nations has convened to approve the activation of the XCOM project. You have been chosen to lead this initiative: to oversee our first and last line of defense. Your efforts will have considerable influence on this planet's future. We urge to keep that in mind as you proceed. Good luck commander."


**PEDRO **"GHOST" **LOBO**

The 1st Commander

Brazilian, Male, 53 Years

Lobo military career is marked by covert operations, espionage, and an overall impressive record. Lobo was born in the streets of Sao Paulo, Brazil – to survive Lobo had to sell drugs, rob and even kill, but, at the age of 14 he was found by a high ranking soldier of the Brazilian Army he was adopted.

Lobo jumped in the military as soon as he could. After two years of training his potential was sawn by an American official, which brought him to America – he served in the 22nd SAS regiment. He took part in a controversial Covert Operation to take down a Ukrainian arms dealer, being Lobo the man mining the sniper rifle that pierced a bullet right through the skull of the man.

Lobo was then assigned to many covert operations, after years of hard work; he was assigned the rank of captain and was put in lead of the Bravo Squad of the SAS. During his time leading the SAS squad, he uncovered that the arms dealer he killed was actually a fake out, and that a complex plot to sabotage USA defenses armed by the Lieutenant General of the army.

Lobo and his squad were falsely incriminated, due to this, Lobo and his squad went rogue in a confront against the LG and the Ukrainian Arms Dealer. Lobo proved to the government that their accusations were fake, made by the LG in an attempt to sabotage USA's defenses, but not at no cost, Lobo`s whole squad was killed in the many missions that were made to prove their innocence.

The LG (now considered rogue by the state) and the Arms Dealer ran away, and the state had not given authorization to their hunt. Enraged, Lobo quitted the army and pursued and killed both the mans, all by himself. But not without taken a bullet in the skull.

After this, Lobo served ten years as an agent to the SVR (Russian Intelligence) for five years, more than proving his worthy both as an agent, a military asset and as a commander.

Although Lobo was no longer fit for combat due to his age and many wounds, Lobo was handpicked as Commander of the XCOM.

CHAPTER 1

It looked like a calm night for me; I was back in Russia after some time investigating some leads of missing soviet weapons in Germany. The SVR had given me a fat stack of money, so I was ready to have a good time.

By good time I mean some good cachaça and some nice noir movies. I sat on my coach, picked up my controller and turned my TV on; I was ready to drink myself to sleep.

My phone ringed, but I ignored it.

I started watching my movie, light hearted, yes, I know, I'm a freelancer agent for the Russian Intelligence, but what could have happened that needed my attention hours after I came back from a three months long mission?

I kept watching my film, like the fool I was.

My phone ringed once again, but I ignored it. I was too busy thinking about me, about my life, to even bother think that something important, that required my attention, may have been going on.

I only realized it about twenty minutes later, when my door was kicked to the ground.

I jumped off my coach, reaching my 9mm and pointing it at the door, but it was too late, I already had a strange assault rifle pointed against my head. Four people in strange outfit, carrying strange guns. In my head, I was careless; I should just take a bullet through my eye and die. But then they said:

Agent Pedro Lobo, nickname Ghost, your people need you. – Said the guy that kicked my door down.

I have no people, I hope Brazil or America burn down to the ground one day or another – I said, still pointing my gun against the door.

We're not talking about countries here, the earth is in danger.

What the fuck are you talking about?

The man threw photos at my ground, it was Berlin, it had been attacked, and I could tell, the instant I saw the photos, that whatever attacked Berlin wasn't from human nature. I knew what had happened; I just couldn't bring me forward to believing such madness.

So, someone developed a super mass destruction weapon and you are going nuts because?

Lobo, you have 36 years of duty in military-related jobs. You know better.

I couldn't bring myself to react, I did know better. I dropped my weapon and sat at the ground, I wasted five minutes looking at those photos, trying to find an error, something that proved that what was happening was a really elaborate scheme to make me betray Russian and leak valuable information.

Anything was better than what I was seeing.

What do you want from me? – I finally said – I didn't knew of this.

We are the XCOM; the extraterrestrial combat division, a top-secret elite military organization dedicate to protecting the Earth against alien threats.

Aliens; the word I have been avoiding for so long, for the first time of my life, the idea of extraterrestrial things walking on earth didn't seem so crazy. And that made me sick, was I finally going crazy?

I'm no longer a combatant, I have too many wounds and I'm old. I can't help you, I'm sorry.

You are designed as commander sir, you aren't going to see combat.

One hour later I was in a subterranean base in the middle of Africa. I walked amongst the finest soldiers, engineers and scientist in the world. Was I really considered the best the world had to offer? Damn, this war was over before it started.

A guy in a green sweeter, with the XCOM logo in it walked up to me some minutes after I left the Skyranger, the vehicle which brought me to here.

I'm central Officer Brandford Commander. – He said – Welcome to the XCOM HQ.

Walk with me – I said – And tell me what you do in here.

My role in this project is twofold – providing tactical suppport

Lobo sat on his comfortable chair, in front of about ten monitor's spitting image and information at him, while the sounds of heavy machinery, people working and things getting moved buzzed at his head.

He felt at home, after so many time working alone. Mainly because he was back where he liked to be; at the army. Well, the XCOM isn't nothing near an army, but it was the nearest he got in the last decade. The main, big monitor right in front of him turned in to an image of a man hiding in the shadows.

Hello commander – he said – In light of the recent extraterrestrial incursion, this council of nations has convened to approve the activation of the XCOM project. You have been chosen to lead this initiative: to oversee our first and last line of defense. Your efforts will have considerable influence on this planet's future. We urge to keep that in mind as you proceed. Good luck commander.


End file.
